


撒旦与羊角恶魔

by BilBoQ, Jane47



Category: Ghost Stories (2017), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 这次的故事主要载体是好兆头，鬼故事的背景也有所涉及——但具体构架完全没能严谨——没有看过两个作品的朋友需要知道的背景就是恶魔将人类的孩子换成撒旦之子等他十一岁开启世界末日，但这一计划并没有成功。哦对了，这次是个系列故事，除了开篇的序以外，会是六个各自独立的小故事。





	撒旦与羊角恶魔

地狱的人总是不太讲究，做事情也懒得梳理来龙去脉，当别西卜接过地狱君主派遣恶魔转交给他的摇篮时，他根本没有想过问些与之相关的信息，比如撒旦是如何在几千年之后突然弄了个儿子，这个还在襁褓里的地狱之子真的有母亲吗，或者他长得像谁——别西卜连盖住摇篮的盖子都没打开，他只要能够感受到那跟撒旦一脉相承的魔力就足够了——“恶魔从不八卦”。何况比起地狱之子有个货真价实的母亲这种事情来说，恶魔们更愿意相信撒旦“创造”了他的儿子，别管用什么方式。  
这也是为什么此时此刻撒旦坐在地狱唯一一幢别墅里的产床边时有点心不在焉。  
“你不能那么叫我，长着羊角的恶魔遍地都是。”靠坐在床头的羊角恶魔看上去还很虚弱，抗议的声音也听上去没什么力气。  
撒旦敷衍地点了点头，完全没有把这当回事，毕竟他绝对不会把羊角恶魔介绍给别人，尤其不会介绍给他的那几个手下，那跟宣告全世界也没什么区别，当然了，“恶魔绝不八卦”，他们不过是畅所欲言罢了。  
然而羊角恶魔看起来有些生气了，十分想要和面前这位地狱君主打上一架，虽然他的实力仅仅只是潜入别人梦境来点恶作剧的程度，但他刚为撒旦生下一个孩子，生产的疼痛足以让他此刻无所畏惧起来，“你听到我说话了吗？”羊角恶魔用他的角弯顶了一下撒旦的脸。  
撒旦这才回过神来，握住羊角恶魔的手，牵起来亲了一下——这些人类的小把戏用来对付羊角恶魔有奇效——牛头不对马嘴地回答起羊角恶魔的上上上一个问题：“如果你觉得这个长得好看舍不得送走，再生一个就行了，但‘长子’必须送走，他继承了我一半的魔力，必须要完成他的使命，毕竟我已经承诺过了一个世界末日，最好不要言而无信。”  
撒旦连着用了两个‘必须’足够说明事情毫无转圜的余地，但他也不想刚生产完的羊角恶魔看起来那么悲伤。  
看在他自己的份上，羊角恶魔才刚死没多久呢，完全是初来乍到就被撒旦拐上了床。  
但是这个新生的羊角恶魔生前那套精致的修身西装实在是太加分了，精致又优雅，像是可以把所有的邪恶体面地藏在体面之下，足够虚伪，虚伪到撒旦完全没有想要按捺过这些不得体的想法。不过撒旦才不会对着下界承认自己不喜欢混乱和肮脏，反对规则对恶魔非常好，只是他实在对绝大部分同类用那些秽物装饰自己时的品味不敢恭维。

第一次见到羊角恶魔的时候，撒旦全心全意地希望这个自杀的银行家成为恶魔之后千万别受地狱里其他恶魔的影响。  
但不得不说，羊角恶魔本质上也有非常可怕的一面，他给自己在地狱的某个角落里建造了一栋别墅——看来他真的很喜欢自己生前的那座房子，因为没有怡人的风景和人间方便充足的电力，他不得不用法术来装饰一下落地窗，再用火焰装饰起蜡烛和灯具，只要踏进那件屋子，你就会误以为你踏进了天堂在地狱设立的办公点。  
恶魔们诟病着那个地方，撒旦从他们口中听说那个干净整洁的地方之后，装模作样地愤怒了一下，然后决定亲自登门去给那家伙一个教训。  
接着撒旦发现这个可怕的羊角恶魔不仅擅长装饰自己的房子，还非常、非常擅长骑乘位——撒旦完全能够明白他为什么是个恶魔，但他仍然喜欢明知故问：“你是怎么成为恶魔的？你不应该是个天使之类的吗？”  
这是撒旦最喜欢的事后话题，他的小恶魔还跨坐在他身上不停喘气——毕竟他俩偶尔会用真身做，虽然撒旦觉得对方不过是多了一对角还有一条肥嘟嘟的尾巴的事，算不上多么的“真身”，还是他厉害多了，除了完全颠覆人形的外貌，身型都会大上三倍（那里也是）。  
所以他们只是很偶尔的时候才这么做。  
不愧是我。摸着对方幼稚可爱的羊角时，撒旦想。  
沉浸在自我欣赏之中，他总是不会认真去听羊角恶魔的解释，那个小东西总会提起前世记忆之类的东西，从诞生以来就只有这一世的撒旦才懒得听那些经历。

其实地狱也有地狱的规章和制度，虽然的确可以随随便便杀掉个几个恶魔，但最好不要随随便便和恶魔上床，尤其是对方不同意又不熟悉地狱的情况下。这也是为什么羊角恶魔确认自己怀孕后找到撒旦，撒旦完完全全地被震在原地反应了好一会儿，才说出了一句看似完全没什么关系的话：“世界末日要来了。”  
那时候他们的秘密恋情才持续不到半年，小恶魔在天堂和地狱的历史与预言学方面也还没有什么建树，知道的也不过是一些被谣传了无数次的细枝末节，尽管撒旦会纠正他，“有时候真相比谎言的杀伤力更大”，但总得来说羊角恶魔并不知道这是一句沮丧的感叹，还是一句发自内心的赞美。  
面对撒旦复杂的表情，小恶魔转移了话题。  
“你想给他起个名字吗——我知道是个男孩。”  
“他肯定是个男孩，还有得叫撒旦之子了。”  
“非常言简意赅的名字，很酷，但我觉得孩子会想要个音节少点的？”  
“这已经是最简短的版本了。”撒旦略去了剩下的“神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、名叫恶龙的猛兽、此界的王子、谎言之父以及黑暗之君”等称谓，接着解释道这个孩子得送到人间去养，因为他肩负着毁灭世界的责任。  
羊角恶魔听得很仔细，再三确认了撒旦刚刚的话并没有打任何比方或者用了任何他所不知道的修饰之后，认真点了点头，像是他完全同意了那样，接着羊角恶魔打了个响指，消失得无影无踪。

好在恶魔的孩子长得总是那么快。撒旦花了三天时间找到逃跑的小恶魔，又把他锁在那栋别墅的地下室三个星期，地狱和人间乃至天堂就可以准备迎接他的长子了。  
撒旦之子的降生让地狱都沸腾了，这意味着他们将在撒旦之子的带领下不费吹灰之力拿下人间，并有足够的力量再次攻打天堂。只是撒旦和羊角恶魔都没有什么可高兴的，小恶魔在生前就失去了孩子，自杀下地狱之后还要被绑在产床上被迫再失去一次；撒旦这边则因为当初声称处理了这个异端的别墅，所以现在没有办法请任何别的恶魔来帮忙，只能在小恶魔祝他反复上天堂的诅咒中独自接生。  
恶魔的生产过程也没有任何美感，撒旦在场的主要原因有两个：一，他在孩子一出生就得把他带走，交给别的恶魔去完成那个所谓的预言；二，看看能不能劝好他的羊角恶魔，这是整个地狱里撒旦唯一不用压粗嗓音还得大声说话的地方，他不想失去这里。其实他也喜欢叠手帕，但整个地狱只有羊角恶魔才会逼着他叠，所以他不用承认自己是因为喜欢才去整理那些小衣服的。  
当然他的喜好还不止叠衣服这一项，这些可以稍后再说，毕竟目前最重要的事情还是那句话，撒旦许诺过给世界一个末日，那么他最好不要食言。

等到那个看起来不能更像人类的撒旦之子出生之后，撒旦亲手剪断了他的脐带，把他随便擦了擦，丢进篮子里放好，他的小恶魔早就失去了说话的力气，躺在地下室那张冰冷的单人床上，完全死去一般的安静。  
开什么玩笑，这里可是地狱。  
“真是疼得死去活来，我好几次祈祷快点死了算了，却慢慢意识到自己其实已经是个死人了。”  
撒旦本想不动声色地把篮子踢到一边，但看到羊角恶魔虚弱的模样，他只好又把孩子抱出来给他看看，“我们的孩子。”  
“谢天谢地他长得像我……”小恶魔虚弱地缓了口气，请求道，“你可以把我的束缚咒解开了吗？我想抱抱我的孩子。”  
撒旦点点头，他解开了那些手腕上的。羊角恶魔伸出双臂温柔地接过撒旦之子，用手指一点一点抚摸过他的柔软细嫩的脸，最后落了一个吻下去，仿佛天堂才有的景色。  
撒旦在那个瞬间恍惚觉得自己就是那个一头雾水的约瑟，呆立在马厩里看着自己的漂亮老婆和漂亮儿子，完全不知道是怎么回事。  
但事实上他比约瑟强多了，至少他的确是孩子的父亲，但在非要送走儿子这一点上，他其实还不如对方。  
“我很抱歉，”地狱之主坦诚道，“但他总会回到我们身边的，毕竟我们是永恒的。”  
“你不知道我们会错过什么，他慢慢长大的过程只有一次，永恒里也只有这一次。”  
撒旦岔开了话题，转而回答起他那些关于如何转交地狱之子的，以及会不会有别的恶魔要来认识他的话题，忍住了那句他其实可以把他们的儿子再变回去，只要羊角恶魔愿意，没有什么不可以。  
不过好在羊角恶魔也没有太坚持，无论什么物种的幼崽都一个样，喜怒无常并且忘性巨大，在撒旦略施小计的魔法加持下，羊角恶魔很快就忘记了整件事带给他的伤害，除了偶尔会无限落寞地思念起自己一面之缘的儿子，他已经开始期待起撒旦许诺给他的补偿，一个重返人间居住的通道。  
这十足违反了地狱和人间之间的明文规定，没有寄宿肉身的恶魔是无法行走于人间的。羊角恶魔完全是他的秘密情妇，但是看在撒旦的份上，地狱君主怎么可以带头遵守规定？为此撒旦买通了一个驻扎在人间的古老恶魔，做了点内部交易，顺带搞定了羊角恶魔的新别墅，给他弄了几台车，几条蛇变成的仆人，各色的新衣服和宝石——一身人类毛病的小恶魔对此非常高兴——以及小恶魔期许的一些无伤大雅的小魔法，就算是撒旦也懒得去想“清洁一新”和“焕然一新”有什么区别。羊角恶魔甚至没有想要学习任何攻击类的法术，所以撒旦不得不在小恶魔的背上画了撒旦专属的标志印记，最后把小恶魔丢出地狱。  
等到小恶魔发现那幢富丽堂皇的精致别墅本身就是一个束缚阵，而无论如何他都走不出英格兰，也不能使用超出限制的魔法，甚至也不被允许联络除撒旦之外的对象时，世界末日大概也已经结束了。  
但他必须确保这一点，确保这件事情恰到好处地发生，他才不在乎结果如何，只要确保地狱里每个恶魔都有事可忙，但是别过度兴奋——确切说来，这就是他唯一的工作，如人类总结的那般，“令你的下属保持有效的忙碌”。  
毕竟如果你一不小心来到了地狱，什么事儿都变得有点棘手。

一场真正的末日之战是需要时间酝酿的，光是为了等他的儿子长大，就已经花费了十一年的时间。  
当撒旦蹲在路边抽完一根又一根的烟，围观了他的儿子如何出其不意地结束了世界末日，撒旦才真的开始有些欣赏起这个小家伙，他顺利地将世界带到了下个新纪元，避免了权力中心的更迭换代（至少不是在天堂和地狱之间），却没有循规蹈矩。  
为此，撒旦并不介意显露真身，扮演一回“在熔岩里打滚”、“角多得犹如枯枝恶魔鸟的巢穴”、“出现时地动山摇岩浆喷发”的地狱君主，并在这样卖力的演出之后，开始他的漫长休假。

人人都喜欢新纪元，恶魔也不例外。

如果说十一年前，他的小恶魔还沉浸在重返人间欣喜之中，甚至都打算重拾银行家的工作，但当初的文凭拿出来只能证明他现在应该是个七八十岁的老人之后，小恶魔不得不沮丧地承认他已经找不到合适的工作了。  
他只好过着每天睡到下午醒来就有仆人送酒喝的生活，接着泡着澡吃点东西，清醒了去镇上玩，玩到所有酒吧都打烊后还有人接他回家。一周有六天这么过，还有一天去偷偷看看儿子。  
他的生活比天堂或地狱中任何一个天使或恶魔都快活，他甚至发展了很多新爱好，并选了其中之一开了一家小店打发时间。  
他一点都不想念撒旦。

也正因为羊角恶魔从不联系自己，撒旦也不好意思去登门拜访，十一年来他们就这样过着完全无视对方存在的生活，虽然十一年的时间其实对于撒旦这样的恶魔来说跟十一天或者十一个小时没有什么区别。  
不过末日既然已经失败并且结束了。撒旦想。现在是不是可以去找他了。

撒旦化为人形登门拜访的时候，他用蛇变的仆人们都没能认出他来，一点都不客气地将撒旦拦在门外，让他少安毋躁，等候着主人的指示。  
羊角恶魔非常恶劣地让他等了一刻钟，还非要托仆人问出个拜访理由的一二三来，撒旦早该料到如此的，毕竟人类本就比恶魔还要坏得多，让生前本就是人类并且没死多久的羊角恶魔重新回到人间也许真的不是个好主意。几番刁难之后，撒旦不得不用地狱领主的低语命令他的仆人们为自己开路。  
那些蛇魔纷纷显出了原形，四散逃开了，而羊角恶魔正坐在庭院里喝着长岛冰茶，他喝得满脸通红，一副非常陶醉的模样。  
“介意我加入吗？”  
“不介意。”  
说完，他的小恶魔示意他的女仆也为撒旦准备一杯饮料。  
“那我们的关系呢？我想孩子的事也解决了……”  
“什么叫我们的关系？”羊角恶魔把杯子砸在凉亭的小圆桌上，“十一年你没来问过我，现在刚坐下来就问我咱俩的关系怎样了？”  
“好吧，坏问题——你看世界末日这事没戏了，你现在介意跟我上床吗？”  
恶魔从来都是畅所欲言，长着羊角的也不例外，小恶魔轻轻地瞥了一眼撒旦道：“到我卧室来。”  
十一年前的事仿佛就在昨日，小恶魔虚弱地靠在撒旦怀里，还在因为刚刚的生产而痛苦不堪，撒旦拿过手帕去拭小恶魔额头那些因为疼痛而冒出的冷汗，接着亲吻他还在突突跳动的太阳穴。  
这样的场面让撒旦几乎忘了这个家伙到底有多会骑乘了，他只记得那些多愁善感。

在卧室里，羊角恶魔再也没有掩藏他的角，他变出了手铐，将撒旦的手腕铐在了床头。  
“我要把你绑起来，就像你当初对我那样。”  
“可以，但你做不到，我是说我随时能挣开，但这并不是因为我想挣开，只是因为你绑不了我……”  
好在羊角恶魔用亲吻阻止了撒旦继续那尴尬的发言，小恶魔亲吻男人的水平一流，勾引撒旦去咬他的小舌，含到自己嘴里吮弄。  
淫靡潮湿的长吻因为他俩都不需要呼吸而格外漫长，他的手也没有闲着，拉开了撒旦的裤链，把领主的性器给放了出来。亲吻之中，小恶魔挪动着身体跨坐在撒旦裸露的勃起上前后磨蹭着身体，撒旦的前液很快就弄脏了他西装裤裆部那顺滑的布料。  
但在关键时刻，突然震动的声音传来，恶魔从口袋里掏出手机看了一眼，暗骂一句，转眼就从房间里消失了，留下地狱之主愣在床上。撒旦犹豫着要不要挣脱开现在这个尴尬的局面，但万一对方回来发现自己没有好好被捆在床上就不继续了该怎么办呢。  
撒旦足足等了两个小时，这两个小时对撒旦来说就像是把末日之战打了两千遍，他已经反复烧死加百列两千次了。  
真的是没有比在床上想起那副惺惺作态的笑容更扫兴的事了。

等到小恶魔“嘭”地回来时，他脸上多了抹醺醺的醉态：“我忘了件重要的事，我约了朋友吃饭。”  
在“什么朋友”和“为什么还喝酒”两个问题之间，撒旦选了第三个：“可以继续了？”  
“我有点累了，”小恶魔坏笑着爬上床，亲了亲撒旦的高颧骨道，“所以今天没有骑乘了。”  
五分钟后，撒旦抱着羊角恶魔的屁股把他操进床垫，羊角恶魔还在煞风景地打着酒嗝。酒足饭饱的小羊就像个玩偶那样可以肆意摆弄，撒旦把他的腿向上折到足以会疼的地步时，小羊也只是笑笑，亲昵地用角蹭蹭撒旦布满角化鳞片的胳膊。  
撒旦忘记自己是什么时候逐渐变回真身了，而羊角恶魔的娇喘和痛呼其实没有太多区别，那副人类大小的躯体在地狱之主的蹂躏下出现了青紫和粉红的痕迹，再用力一点点，在他身下的小羊就会被直接撕碎。  
但只有圣水之类受到祝福的东西能杀死他，为了避免这样的悲剧发生，撒旦也早已在他身上留下了标记，作为从天堂威胁下守护他的许诺，任何妄图破坏这些的人都会被地狱之主亲自收缴灵魂，动手之前他们当然会三思的。  
或许他真的是很喜欢长着小羊角的小恶魔。  
最后他还抱着羊角恶魔来了一次全自助的骑乘，虽然小恶魔的腰软到直不起来，只能在撒旦巨大的爪子里支撑着身体，但撒旦还是很享受像使用性爱玩具那样使用这个恶魔，他的手腕稍稍用力，羊角恶魔依然能含着他的阴茎摆动起身体。最后高潮的时候，撒旦让小恶魔倒在自己怀里，好让他承受那些来自地狱之主的种子。  
羊角恶魔难耐地发出委屈的鼻音，他已经一点力气都没有了。  
“如果我们再生一个孩子，女孩就叫-，男孩就叫-，双性或无性就叫-。”  
羊角恶魔当然听不懂那些拗口复杂的古恶魔语，天知道有时候他们还要倒着发音，他生前只是个银行家而已，不过无所谓，他会用起名网站的。


End file.
